


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by oneiriad



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why the various aliens stopped visiting Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

Castiel's still glaring at the grey-haired officer. It's a pretty impressive glare, as Dean should be the first to know, having been on the receiving end of it himself a time or ten.

"Wait, seriously? Aliens?" and that's the sound of Sammy rapidly spiralling downwards into full geek-mode.

"Aliens," Gabriel confirms - again - not even bothering to take out his cherry lollipop.

"But - since when are there aliens?"

"They've been influencing human cultural development for millennia in the guise of the gods of various cultures," and it's the not-quite-military-looking guy with the glasses that's answering, not taking his eyes off Gabriel - admittedly, that's not really surprising, considering the archangel just snapped all their weapons into so many pieces of brightly coloured candy - though personally, Dean thinks that's a pretty mild response to a bunch of soldiers appearing out of nowhere, trying to kidnap Cas and shouting about ghouls...

"Yeah, right - then how come we never see any?" and Dean is getting increasingly cranky, he'll freely admit that.

The grey-haired officer opens his mouth, but then there is a light - and then there is an alien. An actual, honest-to-God, little, grey alien – like something out of Weekly World News. An alien that is taking in the sight of them, blinking slowly and seemingly unconcerned at them, and the grey-haired officer is smirking, damn him, and the creepy little thing starts to turn around, saying "O'Neill, why..." - and then it spots Gabriel and stops, blinking rapidly.

Twitches.

Gabriel grins - a trickster grin, a pagan god grin. A predatory grin. Somehow the lollipop just makes it scarier.

"You never see them around, kiddo, because while imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, it does get old real quick," and for each step forward he takes, the little thing takes one backward, as Gabriel's grin grows wider, sharper. "You should have seen what Kali did to the snake-thing that tried to get away with messing with _her_ followers."

And right on cue there's Sammy's bitch-face, and damn, you'd think an archangel almost as old as time could figure out that talking about exes in that appreciative tone of voice is just not done.

"Whatever, dude," he says, ignoring the disbelieving stares from the military types. "Just get us out of here, will you?"

Gabriel grins and raises his hand. Snaps.

The last thing Dean hears is glasses-guy's voice shouting: "Wait! What do you mean..." Then they're back at Bobby's, no aliens anywhere, and Dean finally lowers his gun.

"Seriously? Aliens? What's next - freaking dinosaurs?"


End file.
